The witness
by Lady Starscram
Summary: Miko was in the school when she witnessed a murder in W.C... Two girls killing one girl. Now she is with fear to say what she saw and who made this.Miko and BulkHead will discover many secrets about these girls and the sub world.
1. Chapter 1

**Miko was in the school when she witnessed a murder in W.C... Two girls killing one girl. Now she is with fear to say what she saw and who made this.**

Miko goes to BulkHead. She was very scared. The Autobots saw in new in the T.V. that had a murder in Miko's school.

In front of school have ambulance, police and people trying to see what happened. BulkHead feels that Miko was very scared. Rafael goes to Bumblebee.

Miko shrinks in BulkHead when she saw two girls coming. Not knowing who that truck is, one girl said to Miko.

"If you say what you saw, you are dead."

BulkHead feels Miko trembling, he closes the windows in girls nose and goes.

"What happened Miko. Please say for me." BulkHead feels Miko being cold her skin be pale and she closing her eyes.

"Miko. Miko…"

BulkeHead enters in the base with Miko in his arms. Ratchet doesn't understand.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She is since the school." BulkHead swallowed the word.

That moment Jack comes.

"Have a murder in our school." Ratchet look for Jack in shock.

BulkeHead remembered that stupid girl in his window. Maybe Miko saw something, or worst, she saw the murder happening and who was.

Later Bumblebee comes with Rafael. He had to talks with the police because the dead girl was his class's friend. She was a good person and quiet. Good student, don't had problem with drugs. Nobody knows why somebody wants to kill her.

Miko opens her eyes and see Ratchet. She sits.

When she sees that is in the base she start to cry.

"Miko. What Happened there. Please tell us."

Miko feels Ratchet's finger in her hand. She moves head saying no.

Ratchet feels her vital signs, is out of control.

"We are here to protect you. Say what you saw Miko. For your good." BulkHead asked.

"I saw who killed that girl. I saw the murder happening." Miko said crying.

Everybody see Miko in shock. Miko is a witness of murder.

"Please… Don't say to Mr. Fowler."

Miko was scared and the Autobots prefer don't say anything and wait.

In the breaking news the girl was found in school's W.C. with her throat cut by other friend. Nobody knows why she was killed.

Ratchet sees Miko. She is in Bulkhead's shoulder pale with her face White like ice. Maybe her life is in dangers now.


	2. In the school

Miko has problem to sleep that night. An image of two girls coming near her with a knife laughing. Miko tries to flee in vain. That moment she looks her in a mirror and sees her throat courted. Miko opens the eyes in BulkHead arms.

"Are you ok Miko?"

She looks for BulkHead. His eyes are full of preoccupation and affection too. Miko don't say anything. Don't is necessary. BulkHead saw that she had a nightmare. Miko if nests in his arms again and don't say anything.

Miko is with her eyes closed, but she is not sleeping. Bulkheads stay caressing her head with fingers.

Tomorrow Miko has gone to school and she will feel insecurity. BulkHead has an idea. He waits Miko sleeps and goes talk with Optmus.

"You want uses your holoform?"

"Yes Opbmus. Miko is with much fear and if she knows that I am there, she will feel better. She said that the murder are two girls of school, and know her. The terrible was yesterday when Miko was with me. One of the girls coming to my window and said to Miko is quiet or she will have problems."

BulkHead was preoccupied with Miko and He don't will be fine away her.

The next day Miko goes to school with a new pupil. He has the age near her age and is more tall that her. He is fat and has a sweet excretion. BulkHead is a new pupil in her class and will uses a fiction name, Louis. He comes hand in hand Miko.

This day BulkHead knew the meaning of the word Bullying. Miko was said about this but BulkHead never imagined that her schoolmates can be so bad.

Two girls come in his direction and giving bumps in Miko knocking her notebook, BulkHead Catch and gave to her. Miko knows who are the girls.

Miko wants to report the girls to police, but her lives is in danger and sees a girl having her throat cutting was not good. Miko feels fear more for her friends that her.

The new pupil sit in Miko side when some boys laugh making joke about his ass. Louis don't believe this. But now his body was couched and he can't uses other in the next day. Miko secures his hand under of table. That moment BulkHead need feel security.

When they are coming to the base BulkHead complains to Miko.

"I prefer 100 Megatrons than one day in your school."

Miko laugh.

**I am happy to explain everything about this history. Miko don't want to face these girls now. More lately I will explain why this. Many things will happen. Miko and BulkHead will discover many secrets about these girls and the sub world.**


	3. Other victma

BulkHead doesn't believe what he saw in Miko's school. He never imagined that humans can be so bad. For him was like be with an army of Megatrons in humans form.

Miko opens her backpack and screamed, someone puts a dead rat there.

"Disgusting." She said picking up the rat by the tail. "Now I will have to pass in clean all my school supplies."

"Is not problem if made joke with me. But they messed with my girl." Bulkehead says like a jealous boyfriend.

That moment in other side of Jasper. June in the hospital receives a girl with a cut in her neck like the other girl dead in the school.

"She is losing blood."

A doctor comes and started the operations in the emergency room.

June is relieved because Jack stays with the Autobot. Arcee is a good guard angel.

"She is dying!"

Everybody try to help that poor girl. June sees in her eyes the fear. She is fighting for her life.

A tear dry in her face and the girl goes.

June calls to Jack. He needs talk with her son. And The Autobots need know what happened. Miko is in dangers. Is not coincidence that girl die in that hospital near June. June sees in girl backpack a dead rat and some annotations very important about a place and drugs. The cell ringers. June sees the cell. "Mother". Now other moment terrible. Call the a family and say a terrible news.

Fowler saw the rat in package, the stranger is each rat has a number in his stomach. Now the number is 376. 6 is the number of the rat found in Miko backpack.

Fowler doesn't like to make question for victim family. When the victim was a teenager or children is terrible.

Cassia was a good student and never had problem. But she had problems with girls in her school. She said that girls is the popular girls and she was with fear because the bulling. Someday the principal called me because he found drugs in her closet. She proved that she is innocent.

Twos day later, one girl was swag with drugs like those, and she was guilty for this.

Now the problem is make question in this school. Now the problem is serious.

**I wrote this chapter in my break coffee. I am eating Japanese food. I have more 45 minutes to make all what I want. After this, I will back to the job.**


	4. Interview

Miko is walking in her school. She don't understand why, but is so dark and she don't see your friends. She sees her closet open and something is moving there. She is feeling fear, but she needs to see. She goes there.

She extends her hand.

When she opened the closet, a dead rat fell in her. She screams and fell of backs. Two bodies fell over her. The two girls killed. Miko scream in terror.

"Miko. Miko"

She open the eyes and see Hatchet looking for her with an amazement face. He never saw Miko scream like that. Only when she saw a spider.

The next day:

Adriana gave a bump in Miko making her school material fall. Miko don't like Adriana she never has a good action. One day Adriana tries to give to her something stranger, when Miko don't wanted Adriana passed be stranger with her.

Sometimes Miko see Adriana with girls but she don't believe that Adriane is involved in a murder. Adriana is a girl with weak mind she is a victim.

Fowler is sited in an office. The first to be interviewed, was the best friend of Marcia. The girl killed in W.C.

"I don't understand why this. She was a good girl. She never gave problem."

"Someone argued with her"

"Onetime, Letícia. One girl very popular in the school tries humiliating her, but she don't had importance and Letícia don't has success. Letícia was furious and she tries to fight with her."

"Marcia don't goes fight with Letícia?"

"No Sr. Marcia said to Letícia that she prefer be a cowardly that an ignorant. The next day she was killed."

Fowler calls Letícia. He saw a girl with her arm broken and she is so slim that he can say. "She has anorexia."

She is with her lawyer and presents a document from hospital with date of the murder.

"I was coming to school and I was hit by a car."

"But everybody saw that you don't liked Marcia."

"This don't significant that I wanted to kill it. I was in shock when my friends said me about this."

"But. don't You know if she had an enemy here?"

"She had campaigns ante drugs, and was not welcomed by football players, and where has football players has PEP leaders."

"Why are you not a leader?"

"Because a have a problem in my knee."

Letíca opens her backpack to show to Fowler a photo of a boy. A great player, when she gave a scream.

She saw a dead rat in her backpack the number in his stomach is "1".


	5. Revelation

Miko is courageous. She says to Megatron, "Take in the ass!" in hard face. But these murders are making she stay crazy. Miko don't sleeps if Bulkhead is not near her, and now after Fowler said about Leticia, Miko is very nervous.

That night June saw Leticia coming with her neck cut. She can't to scream, just look for June asking for help. Leticia dies.

June saw in her hand a written paper in blood a name. "Maysa." Leticia finger was dirty with blood. June saw that she wrote the name with her blood, June knew. Saw in her backpack and saw a dead rat. Number "b2".

B2?

"Is a closet of my school and this numbers is a password." Said Jack to her mother.

"But. Why the killer put this tracks?"

"Maybe was not the killer, maybe is the family or friend of victim and is scared to say and be killed too." Said Rafael to Fowler.

"Ok. I will go to see that closet now."

Miko looks for BulkHead. He doesn't say anything for her. The interesting in Miko and BulkHead is the magic between these souls Twins. No word but all is said between they.

Miko closes her eyes.

"I always will be here Miko."

"When he comes back I will tell the true."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Fowler opens the closet. There are lists with names. Miko is one of the names. He saw a bizarre collection. Piece of hair of victims. The stranger. All victims in common are asian, has black hair, has 15 years old and has a typical physical. The killer is a Serial Killer. Fowler feels someone coming by back.

"Miko!"

Miko looks for BulkHead. Something wrong.

"What Happened?"

Ratchet tries to soothe her.

"Miko was a accident."

"Ok. I don't like news in plot"

"Fowler is in the hospital. Someone tried to kill him."

Miko stopped in shock.

"But fortunately he is ok. He is very tall and the killer can't to cut his neck and gave a stab in his stomach."

Miko looks to BulkHead and to Ratchet. She has a decision.

"I want to say the true to the police."

**Now Miko is in dangers.**


	6. WC

"We will need wait Mr. Fowler go out of Hospital and you says the true."

Miko knows that this is dangerous but Mr. Fowler was a warning, the next will be one of your friends. Rafael or Jack.

A serial killer. Not a common killer. She kills for pleasure. But why the dead rats with number in backpacks?

Mayza is very intelligent and she is always alone, never talks with other people and don't admit to be contradicted.

The other characteristic in Mayza she is racist and don't like children.

Miko saw Mayza cutting the neck of girl that day in W.C., now Miko need use the courage that she has when she fight with Decepticons to face Mayza.

Miko was in BulkHead's arms trying to sleep. Many things rolling in her mind.

Miko try to catch Mayza. She laugh. Miko try catch Mayza 's hand in vain. She sees to the ground and saw blood. She saw Rafael with his throat cutting.

Miko screamed.

"Miko… wakes …"

Miko saw to BulkHead with tears in her eyes. She starts to cry embracing his arm. He makes caress in her head with his finger.

The other problem is who was putting the dead rats in backpacks and why.

Miko was scared but she had taken the decision. Mayza have be stop.

Mr. Fowler sits near Miko. He wanted scream with her. Why she doesn't say this before? But is clear the fear in her eyes. See someone dying and be threatened like her. Fowler tries being comprehensive.

Now Mr. Fowler knows her name. Mayza. That serial killer. He needs a bait to capture her. Is hard, but Miko has de characteristic like the victims.

BulkHead don't likes the idea.

"Are you crazy? Miko risk her life. Is ok she said about the killer and who was the killer, but she put her life in risk."

"My mans and me will be there BulkeHead. The school gave us the Mayza Photo. We…"

"No please."

BulkHead can't support imagine Miko injured.

"Bulk…" Miko puts her hand in his arm.

BulkHead looks for Miko. Since he saw her for a first time. Miko is the only friend that he opens his heart. She passed to be his connection in this world. He calls her of flower in the desert.

"We need to stop Maysa. Or one day she will kill me."

Miko has reason.

That day, when everybody goes away of school, Miko goes alone to W.C.. She is looking in the mirror when she saw Mayza coming.


	7. Mayza

Miko turns to Mayza, she is with knife in her hand. Miko tries to scream but Mayza gave a slap in her face. Miko reacts giving other slap in her face. Maiza fell in the floor. When Miko tries opening the door she feels something in her throat, she tries scream but her voice don't leave. Mayza tries to keep her in the W.C. but Miko manages to overthrow Mayza and she runs in the corridors of school.

Miko feels the blood going in her throat and she is desperate. Fortunately the cut is not serious, but she is losing blood.

Mayza is coming behind her, Miko saw BulkHead holofom. When Bulkhead sees Miko she can see his eyes in desperate. BulkHead embraces Miko.

Mr. Fowler chases Mayza.

Miko is in BulkHead arms, she is looking in his eyes. That blues eyes.

"I never agreed with this… Never.."

Miko just looks for BulkHead. There love in her eyes.

BulkHead tries makes pressure in her cut.

He screams for help.

Miko sees a doctor coming. He has blue eyes, a good face, White hair for back and she recognizes the voice, she smiles,one weak smile for Ratchet. She knew that now she was with her friends.

She closed the eyes.

"Miko. Miko, Mikoooo!"

Mayza is cornered by Mr. Fowler, but the psychopaths are proud. Mayza uses her gun in her throat. Mr. Fowler can't does anything. Only sees Mayza bleeding leading with her all secrets.

BulkHead takes Miko in his arms and goes to Ratchet now in his ambulance form. June is there.

"Please Miko… Don't dies. I love you…." He said before the ambulance door closed.

**Is shot, but is to intentional. **


	8. In the hospital

**This chapter will be special I intend user my imagination and create holoform to all Altobots. I Hope that you like.**

Mayza committed suicide. The serials Killers are proud, prefers die between go to prison. She cut your own throat. Fowler saw all.

Ratchet goes in speed in the principal avenue of Jasper with Siren linked, fortunately the people are educated and collaborate. June is with Miko pressing her throat. Miko see the Ratchet ceiling and Ratchet seeing her vital sign.

Miko hears voice of Ratchet.

"Everything will work out."

"BulkHead is coming back" June said.

Miko just smile.

"Sorry Miko if sometime I screamed with you." Ratchet in the first time, don't liked the humans there in the base and Miko was one human in special. Sometimes Ratchet screamed with her or made little of it. Now when he will lose her he sees that she is important for him. Miko touch his cans.

In the hospital June jump out of Ratchet, She and the Ratchet' s holoform run with Miko.

"Who are you said a doctor coming."

"I am a doctor says Ratchet."

"Not here."

Two doctors don't leave Ratchet enter. The Doctors was stop with his blues eyes, and his White clothes. Later BulkHead comes with other holoform. He is not more a fat boy. He is a man and has large shoulder, blues eyes, and is like military man.

One doctor asked to wait she is in operation.

More lately arrives a mature man. He is using blues jeans and red jacket over a black t-shirt. Everybody saw in surprise the Optmus Holoform. With him a guy with yellow overall, Bunbllebee. Arcee is in the base. Later Bumblebee goes to the base and she comes.

The only word Describes this moment.

"Agony."

Mr. Fowler comes after sent Mayza body to autopsy and to study the dead rats. He will to interview that person those using the rats to send the messages. Why he made this.

Later Arcee coming. She is like a pilot of bike, using a blue leather casuist.

Ratchet wants to invade that place. Use his authority of doctor. He see BulkHead siting in a couch.

He had Miko in his hand. His feels impotent like doctor, like friend, like Autobot. He goes out and looks for the sky.

Who is the God that humans says all time.

Maybe if he pray to this God and ask to save Miko He will heard?

"who are you God of humans? And if you can heard that old Tin. Please…. Saves my friend."

Ratchet feels his spark heat.

That moment he saw a doctors coming and all Autobots and the humans is near him. The doctor sees to all there. Ratchet sees for doctor…


	9. In the hospital2

Ratchet looks to Doctor, a silence fell in the local.

"She will be fine."

Everybody smiles happy. Ratchet embraces Bulkhead. He knows what his friend was feeling that moment.

Miko is sleeping in a bed. Her face was pale, but BulkHead can to catch her hand. He makes a caress in her face. For him this is the best moment in millions of years. Ratchet sees everything by far. He is happy with this happy end.

He passes all night in Miko side, looking for her face. Worshipping that delicate face.

The next day he feels something moving in his hand. Miko closes her hand in BulkHead Hand. When he looks for her, she is opening her eyes.

She can't to talk, but she smiles for him. BulkHead doesn't resist that moment and he touched her lips with his lips. Was wonderful. BulkHead feels Miko caressing his head, he was matched.

Later she saw the others Autobots, and saw for a first time some holoforms.

Miko was weak, but she can to smile.

The scar in her throat was the only reminder that terrible moment.

Miko feels Ratchet's hands in her hands. That entire nightmare was finished. Now she is safe. She will be more two days in hospital in security.

Miko smiled for Ratchet. She just can smile.

During this two days they don't want to talk about the incidents or other things. BulkHead passed the night with her.

Everybody see now. BulkHead and Miko are connected. Now they are in love forever.

The next day when Miko opens her eyes she see the bedroom full of flowers, BulkHead is in her side looking in her eyes.

"BulkHead…" She said. But very weak, like a whisper.

BulkHead put the fingers in her lips. After he kisses her again.

"Miko. You want be my girl?" Bulk shows a ring to her. She smile when BulkHead puts the ring in her finger and kisses her.

The next Day Miko goes out of hospital. Now she can walk free. Mr. Fowler will explain why the dead rats. The person who made this is prepared to help the police and pay.

Miko was happy now.

BulkHead was happy with Miko in his side.

Miko needs help to eat and drink. She has difficulty, ela sente dor devido o corte.

Those days Miko can feel how she is loved.

Ratchet lost himself in his thoughts. Why that time he was stupid with her, with Rafael and others human? He have almost lose Miko for see his true feelings.

The war hardens the hearts but don't hardens the love.

Miko is sleeping now. Bulkhead in her side.

Tomorrow Mr. Fowler will go explain something.

Ratchat sees for window of hospital and see a girl looking for him. She don't have hair. She nods for him. In others time Ratchet ignore, but that day he smiles for her and nods too.


	10. finish

Miko was using new clothes; the other was dirty of blood. A beautiful scarf in her neck covered the scar. Hand in hand with BulkHead holoform she is seeing the sun light for a first day after three days.

Ratchet offers to lead her to the base, but now BulkHead want this moment. Why the hurry?

Miko is here again, with him, and now he don't leave her alone again.

In the base Mr. Fowler was waiting with an interesting history.

"Now I can to explain why the dead rats in the backpack."

Miko was comfortable in BulkHead arm.

" One person accidentally she discovered Maiza's closet password. She knew that if she speak for police and write in paper, this never will be discovered by police. She has an idea. Unfortunately scary. She catches the rats of biology class and put in the backpack of victim after be dead."

"But why Miko and Letícia found dead rat in her backpack? Leticia was lives."

"She saw the backpack alone and put the rat there, maybe trying to warn. Now she is far away. Trying to restart her life."

Miko just back to talk two weeks later. In the school the life is starting backs normal again.

Nobody talk about Mayza there.

"I am in peace now." Says BulkHead to Miko. Miko is flush in his chest. The holoform now is a young Military. He is embracing her.

BulkHead knows how she is important for him now.

The life back to normal.

**Thanks for read.**


End file.
